


Limit To Your Love (In These Pages)

by acollectionofbrilliantthoughts, Naya1209



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, first fic, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofbrilliantthoughts/pseuds/acollectionofbrilliantthoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naya1209/pseuds/Naya1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis finds a strange book that changes his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit To Your Love (In These Pages)

I’m so close. I just need to get this animated yellow bird to fly through 4 more pipes to beat my record. Just 3 more. 2 more pipes. One- 

" Louis?"

Just as I look up at my flatmate, Zayn, from my position on the floor, the stupid bird crashes into the stupid green pipe.

" Zayn! You made me lose and I’ll never come close to beating my high score again! You, my friend, are a life-ruiner."

I scramble up from the floor, tripping over myself twice before flopping my body onto our old, worn-out but very comfy grey couch.

" Well princess, before you went on your rant about how I single handedly ruined your life, I was going to tell you to go the store. I mean, unless you want to starve."

"So, first you ruin my life then, you want to send me outside?I must’ve done something terrible to you."

"Just go, Louis. All we have in the fridge is a bottle of mustard that I’m pretty sure is expired."

I turn my head to give the raven-haired boy, my very best glare and roll off the couch. I land directly on the TOMS that I had placed by the couch after I came back from my 12 o’clock uni class. I slowly get up and slip on my shoes. As I’m walking to the door, Zayn hands me a 20-pound note.

I look at Zayn suspiciously, before asking, “What’s this?”

He looks at me softly before replying, ” Louis. Don’t fight me on this. Just take the money and use it to buy our groceries. You know it’s not a problem for me. I know what you’re going through-“

I cut him off with a hard look on my face,” You don’t understand anything.”

I open the door and slam it behind me before he has a chance to reply. I stamp down all 32 stairs it takes to reach our second floor apartment and shove the lobby door open. I turn left and continue down the familiar path to Tesco’s. Who does Zayn think he is? I din’t need his help or anyone’s help, for that mater. I moved away from the small town of Doncaster into the big city of London for that reason. I’ve been molly coddled all my life and I’m sick of it. In Doncaster, I couldn’t walk more than 2 feet away before my mum came ‘round and offered to take me the rest of the way. Uni was my great escape. Once I got accepted to Kingston, I packed all my stuff and moved to London. That’s where I met Zayn. I was on campus trying to navigate where Drama 13A was when I felt someone bump into me. I looked up to see one of the most beautiful boys that I had ever seen in my life. He had rich, tan brown skin, silky onyx hair that was partially covered by a beanie, or arms littered with tattoos showcased perfectly in the gray tank top he was wearing. I remember him looking at me with his molten brown eyes that were full of worry while asking me if I was okay.

I cross the street and I am greeted by the big red Tesco sign. I quickly walk through the sliding doors and into the cool air conditioned store. I move straight to the weird “healthy” food aisle to get Zayn some of the organic rice cakes he likes. I know that Zayn means well. But, the guy is like filthy rich and I don’t want it to seem like I’m using him. I love the guy but, sometimes he makes me feel like I can’t take care of myself. I move on from the healthy food section and into the snacks aisle for Niall and I. I chuckle softly to myself as I think of the time that the bleached blond ate all the food in in our apartment. Zayn and I had met Niall at our first frat party. He had been friendly and very drunk. Niall attached himself to us at that party and it’s been like that ever since. I grab our snacks off the shelf and head towards the checkout section. I’m halfway there before I realize that I needed to buy actual food. I stack up on bread, milk, cheese, cereal, the works and go to pay. They bag my groceries and I hurriedly head outside. I reach into the packet of the black hoodie that I’m wearing over black skinny jeans and a white shirt. I pull out my phone to text Zayn an apology, since I know he probably left after I freaked on him. In the middle of texting Zayn, I feel my foot hit against something. I look down to see a beaten up cardboard box full of books. On the front of the box, printed in big black letters are the words, “Free Books”. I set my bags down and rummage through to the bottom of the box and I see an old leather-bound book with pages yellowed form age. Intrigued, I grab the book and my groceries and head home.


End file.
